The Cracktastic D GrayMan Fairytale Adventures
by CrimsonStainedDragon
Summary: A spin off of another story. The D. Gray-Man characters get sucked into an akuma's book and now have to finish five stories. What's worse is that they are at the mercy of their friends imagination. Will they survive when Lavi writes in some of the Noah? What about the dresses! Can allen stand Road's affections for the whole Fic? Read to find out and please R n' R.
1. Table of Contents

Summary: After finding a book that an akuma had, the exorcists and friends are pulled inside the book! The best part? It's blank! Once inside the book, they must escape, while putting up with their friends ideas that are written in. This is pretty much on crack and was thought up in a swimmimg pool. Yay!

*Co-written with Raving Rabid Yaoi Fangirl 2.*

* * *

{TABLE OF CONTENTS:}

Story 1: Saving Princess Ito

Story 2: The Butterfly Princess

Story 3: The Revenge of Ryuupunzel

Story 4: Cinderella (Lavi version)

Story 5: Ace of Arabia

* * *

**Authors' Corner**

_CSD: This is kind of a spin off of our other DGM story, The Dragon and the Rabbit. We hope you enjoy!_


	2. Enter the Story

Summary: After finding a book that an akuma had, the exorcists and friends are pulled inside the book! The best part? It's blank! Once inside the book, they must escape, while putting up with their friends ideas that are written in. This is pretty much on crack and was thought up in a swimmimg pool. Yay!

*Co-written with Raving Rabid Yaoi Fangirl 2.*

* * *

Lavi stared at the large book blankly. When the Akuma had it, it had a title and probably words. Now? It was blank. There were no words, no title, no nothing. Just a bunch of blank pages. Komui had been interested at first, but quickly dismissed it as a regular book, saying it may have had special properties when the Akuma had it. Now it was just a blank book.

"Ohhh... I wonder what happened! Bracket, what do you think happened?" Lavi turned to face the girly voice that had hit the air. Behind him was none other than the black order's strangest and rarest case, Ito Aikawa, and one of his innocence's, name of Bracket. He leaned over so he was next to Lavi, his large visible oceanic eye and pitch-black eye scanning the blank pages.

"We got it from an akuma, it used to have a title and words but they all disappeared." Lavi explained, looking at the feminine boy.

"Really? That's weird." Said a new voice. A girl around Lavi's age appeared and stared at it. Another of the strange cases, Ryuu Talisman, tugged on his bandana as she looked at the book. Lavi figured that was what she did when she was thinking, although he still didn't know why since she had an outrageously long curl on her head to pull. It annoyed him to no end and he just wanted to grab a pair of scissors and cut it off. He resisted though, since she had these things she called dragonflies living in her hair. While he was busy loking at Ryuu, Ito quickly and swiftly stole his book.

"A-YOINK~" He giggled, holding it and shaking it.

"ITO! GIVE ME THAT!" Lavi yelled, trying to snatch it back from the male. He simply jumped onto his innocence's shoulders and leaned against Bracket's head.

"Nope~" he giggled, adjusting his glasses. The asian male flipped through the pages, and slit his finger. "Ow! Sonuva-" POOF!

"Woah! What happened?" Ryuu exclaimed. She looked around for Ito, but couldn't see him. "Eh? Ito-chan?" Bracket was much more confused. The golem patted his shoulder then opened his stomach to see if Ito was amongst the many wires in a safe place.

"Lady Ito?" Bracket said, panicking. He saw the book and picked it up between two fingers. "Lady Ito?" Ryuu looked in the book, on one page there was a picture of Ito. On the other side was a quote that read,**_ 'OW! Sonuva-' 'W-Where am I? Bracket? Lavi? Ryuu?' _**

"No waaayyy... Ito-chan got sucked into the book." Lavi said, looking at the writing.

"Ito! Can you here me? What's in there?" Ryuu called.

**_'Ryuu? Where are you guys? AND I HAVE NO FREAKING CLUE AND I'M BLEEDING AND DEAR GOD THIS IS CREEPY!'_ **Appeared on the page, the picture of Ito showed him holding the wrist that lead to the hand that had a bloody finger. It was moving and showed the fear on his face as he looked around.

"Lavi, let's write in a setting for Ito." Lavi gave her a blank look, to which she rolled her eyes. "Well every story needs a setting, right?"

"Yeah! Well, Ito looks like a girl, so a castle garden is good?" He asked, ignoring the look the image of Ito gave him.

"Well I do like castles...but let's make it a nice one, not one of those ugly ones." Ryuu said looking at her red haired friend, before she began writing.

**_'Once there was a large beautiful castle, with towers and flags, and stone walls that were tinted a light yellow.'_**

* * *

_**(Inside the book) **_

All around Ito, plants began to pop up, palm trees, roses, man-eating lilies and giant Venus Fly Traps, and a cobble stone path lead to a pair of large oak doors. Light gray walls surrounded him as tall, elegant towers stretched upwards. Ito looked around before getting an wtf look.

"Really Ryuu? Man-eating plants?" He could here her voice respond.

**_'I think they're cool.' _**Her voice resounded, making him roll his was another poof as he was in a horrifyingly pink, super mega extremely frilly dress worthy of any princess. On his head sat a gold tiara with pink gems and on his feet, you guessed it! Pink shoes to match the scary pink outfit he was wearing. Courtesy of everyone's favorite perverted Rabbit.

"Lavi!" Ito yelled to the sky.

_**'How'd ya know that was** **me?'**_Lavi's voice came this time. Ito groaned.

"You're like my dad..." Ito mumbled, his mind doing it's familiar, calming chants of_ 'I hate you. I hate you all. Please die.' _

**_'That's not nice, Lady Ito!'_ **Bracket's voice sounded.

**_'Yeah. But he has every right to act like that, after all Lavi just wrote that King Ell and Queen Gallarian come and whisk him away to meet his_ suitors.' **Ryuu said. Ito could here Lavi laughing in the back round. Pretty soon, Ito's parents, the Elf Ell (female) and the ex-exorcist Gallarian (male) come his directioin, dressed like a king and queen.

"My beautiful daughter, nooooo! Your mommy wants to marry you off again to some kind of pervert that I won't agree tooo!" Gallarian cried, clinging to Ito.

"I'm not your daughter..." Ito muttered. They didn't hear him (or chose to ignore him), however, and dragged him to the Great Hall, a large room with tapestries lining the walls, a huge chandalier, and marble stairs that led to the second floor. Standing there was none other than **Cross Marian**. Gallarian's brain just snapped at the sight of the redheaded man.

"NOOOOOOOO! ANYONE BUT HIM! HE'LL TAKE MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER'S INNOCENCEEEEEE!" He cried, clinging to Ell with large eyes that pleaded the elf to not make Ito marry him. Ell gave her 'wife' a look that said no way in hell. Cross stared at them before he bowed.

"Your Majesty, Your highness, I've come to ask for your daughters hand in marriage." He said, lifting his head and pushing his glasses up a bit. Gallarian was trying to keep Ito behind him, glaring at Cross. He was dressed in a long jacket and tights. Tight tights. Luckily the tightness of said tight tights was hidden beneath his jacket.

'Of course you may.' Ell said, making both Gallarian and Ito stare at her with large eyes and mouths that hit the floor. Their expressions clearly read 'NO FUCKING WAY'. 'Ito, you're make up is messed up.' Ell began fixing the makeup, reapplying eye shadow, mascara, lipstick, etc.

* * *

**(Reality)**

Lavi and Ryuu had taken the book down to the cafetieria. Sitting down at a table, they were soon joined by Allen and Link.

"Hey Lavi, Ryuu, have you seen Cross? He just disappeared." Allen asked. Ryuu and Lavi exchanged glances, before pushing the book towards the two. They read it so far and Allen's jaw dropped. "You put shishou in tights? And Ito in a DRESS?" He looked at them like they were mad (they probably were).

"That was all Lavi," Ryuu said, pointing at him. Although Link and Allen didn't notice, a bunch of little dragons popped out of Ryuu's hair and pointed at Lavi accussingly. Lavi glared at them and huffed.

"Want to add something? Ito's probably really mad." Lavi said, smirking as he imagined the younger boy in rage. Bracket came in in his human form and sat down next to him, ignoring the looks he got from female exorcists and finders a like. One of the dragons, a colorful, bird-like one, snatched the pen and started writing. All of a sudden Kanda, who was walking by, disappeared in a puff of smoke. Ryuu looked at the dragon.

"Parrot, did you write Kanda in to the story?" The little dragon snickered in response.

"Maybe~" It said in a squeaky voice.

"Let's see the damage." Bracket sighs.

* * *

"Ow..." Cross rubbed his head as he sat up. Kanda layed a few feet away, dazed. Ito had gone over, feet padding against the floor as he dropped to his knees by Kanda.

"Oh my gosh, Kanda-kun, are you okay?" Ito asked, worriedly. Kanda groaned and sat up, looking around. When he noticed the unfamiliar setting he was on his feet with Mugen drawn.

"Ito? Where are we?" He asked. He took one look at the makeup wearing male and raised an eyebrow. "And why are you dressed like a girl? It's more fitting than a guy, somehow." Ito walked away after doing a sander attack on Kanda.

* * *

Allen stared at the book before a big grin spread across his face. He took the book and pen from Bracket and laughed evilly. "This is what you get for calling me moyashi, Bakanda." And then he started wrinting.

* * *

**Authors' Corner**

_CSD: This is kind of a spin off of our other DGM story, The Dragon and the Rabbit. We hope you enjoy!_

_RRYF2: Yeah... we also got hyped on sugar._

_CSD: So...yeah. We don't own DGM, sadly. I own Parrot and Ryuu. RRYF2 owns the other OCs._

_RRFY2: OH YEAH! You know what, I hate the cool-aid man. I mean, he breaks into house and fucks up the nice home and then little children go to him and drink from his CONTAMINIATED HEAD BLOOD. WTF!_


End file.
